French Patent Application No. 98 05541 filed Apr. 30, 1998 describes a battery module including cells with at least one sensor, a fuse connected in series with the cells and an electronic switch controlled by the sensor and which closes the series-connected circuit made up of the cells and the fuse. The above application mentions transistors, thyristors, IGBT and MOS as examples of electronic switches.